1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler for a vent part or section of an ascension pipe of a coke oven.
More particularly, it relates to an improved sprinkler for preventing the adhesion of tar mists and fine dusts of coal and coke, which rise with the gas formed in a coke oven, on the wall of the vent part or section extending from the body of the ascension pipe for discharging the gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to prevent the adhesion of the above-mentioned carbon materials, a sprinkler pipe, which forms a passage by conventional circular type pipes, and the like, is fixed in the vent part of the ascension pipe and the inner wall of the vent part of the ascension pipe is covered with water lamina by spraying from many sprinkler holes in the normal state. However, the sprinkler pipe has many holes whereby there has been much trouble with clogging of the sprinkler holes because of the impurities in the water for the spray and the tar mists formed in the coke oven during the operation of the coke oven. In such cases, cleaning of the sprinkler pipe has been carried out by opening the vent hole formed in the vent after finishing carbonization in the coke oven, that is, after stopping the passage of the gas formed in the coke oven, and cleaning the sprinkler pipe by a hand operation. Obviously, the conventional operation has been low in efficiency and has been quite difficult.